case_closedfandomcom-20200214-history
Case Closed Wiki
Introduction Case Closed, also known as Meitantei Conan, Detective Conan, Great Detective Conan, 名探偵コナン (in Japanese), is a Japanese manga made by the author Gosho Aoyama. Welcome To Case Closed Wiki! This Wiki has all the details about all the main characters and all the cases Conan (Jimmy, Shinichi) has solved. It also has spoilers about the latest chapter, so make sure you don't read this before you have read the latest chapter yet! Sleeping Dart.jpg|Sleeping Darts|link=http://case-closed.wikia.com/wiki/Case_Closed_Wiki#Doc_Agasa.27s_Inventions|linktext=Read about Doc Agasa's inventions! Gin hitting Jimmy.jpg|Gin Hitting Jimmy|link=Shrinking Jimmy Kudo Arc|linktext=Read the arc about Jimmy Shrinking! Men In Black.jpg|Men In Black|link=Men In Black|linktext=Read all about the Men In Black Image.jpg|Jimmy Kudo|link=Case Closed Photos|linktext=Tired? Why not look at some photos? We have pages, Articles, Files, edits, views, users At The Beggining A 17 year old teenage kid, Jimmy (Shinichi) Kudo took his childhood friend to a theme park called Tropical Island. There, he solves a murder mystery on a roller coaster. As soon as he solved the mystery, he saw the suspicious men in black from the case and decided to follow them. There, they were trading with the president money. Jimmy (Shinichi) decided to capture this scene with his camera. Unfortunately, he got found and was hit on the head with a bat by a man whose code name was Gin. Cases *Case Of The Old Man Whose Leg Was 'Broken' (Beggining, Bit) *Case Of The Murder On a Roller Coaster *Case Of The Kidnnaped Girl Part I *Case Of The Kidnnaped Girl Part II *Case Of The Bloody Idol *Case Of The Man With The Perfect Albi *Case Of The Devil-ish Woman *Case Of The Murder 5 Years Ago *Case of the murder on a ship *Case of the trap sprinters in the dark *Case of Tanaka Tarou *Case of the armoured knight *Case of the bomb left by the men in black on a train *Case of the code oro *Case of the Bandaged Man *Case of the murder at the karaoke *Case of Conan's Mum, Dad and Doc Agasa? * Men In Black Arcs *Shrinking Jimmy Kudo Arc *Bomb On Train Arc *Conan's Mum and Dad Arc The Newest Chapter Chapter 860 The Smell Of Kerosene Tanba Masahiro-san, aged 32 was murdered in a public toilet! He was said to have been drowned by the murderer. Makoto suddenly gets arrested by the stupid detective from Gunma Police! Luckily, Serena, Mr Moore and Sera did quick thinking and made him release Makoto. Conan and Sera suddenly notice a strange thing near the vents of the toilet. They smell the smell of Kerosene! Conan finally figures out who the murderer is and without knowing again, Sera sends a text message. On her phone, it shows a message saying " Who is he? I'd like an explanation!" Sera replies " This is him! Are you surprised? —Masumi" with a picture of Conan. Then a thought comes to Sera saying " If it's him, there's no problem, you say?" Click here to read this chapter in this Wiki! Doc Agasa's Inventions *The Bowtie Shaped Voice Changer *The Super Sneakers *The Homing Glasses *Extra-Stretchy Belt *Inflatable Soccer Ball *Super Skateboard *Button Shaped Transmitters *The Stun Gun To see more about Doc Agasa's inventions, please go Doc Agasa's Inventions . Category:Characters Category:Arcs Category:Fun and Games Category:Others